Opera Woes
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Van Rook will do anything to avoid going to the opera! Reviews would be appreciated.


DISCLAIMER - SS belongs to its rightful owners and not me.

OPERA WOES

''You can attempt to strangle yourself with your tie all you want, Leonidas Van Rook! You are still going to the opera after dinner!'' Argost frowned. He, Leonidas, and Munya read their menus within the large Chinese restaurant. Doyle already knew what he wished to eat. He observed Van Rook's constant scowl.  
''You're fortunate to have a nice employer who takes you to restaurants every weekend'  
he said.

The Russian mercenary stared at his apprentice. ''I dislike Chinese food yet the opera is worse! It's bad enough I have to listen to it when the chalk-faced freak'  
''AHEM!'' V.V. Argost disrupted. He scowled at Van Rook before reading the menu again.  
''Anyway, the chalk-faced freak tends to play that horrible music whenever we're guests in his home!'' Leonidas spoke.

Doyle's smile happened to be gentle. ''It won't be so bad'' he whispered.  
The older man looked skeptical. ''Argost's three-piece suit also scares me'  
Van Rook admitted. ''I heard that!'' the bizarre villain frowned. He watched the waiter arrive.

''Are you ready to order?'' ''Munya and I will have the vegetable lo mein'  
V.V. Argost informed him. ''I guess I'll have egg rolls'' Leonidas muttered. ''I would like hot and sour soup with orange beef and chicken lo mein!'' Doyle ordered. The man wrote down their orders and departed. The young mercenary enjoyed viewing various food along with the beautiful art on the walls.

The European man looked bored out of his mind while Argost and his apprentice spoke to one another. Doyle's soup arrived first. He tasted it before nodding and consuming it.  
He eventually viewed everyone else's food. He proceeded to eat some of his orange beef and lo mein. V.V. Argost and Munya seemed to like their food unlike Leonidas who looked physically ill after one bite of his egg roll.

''Thanks for dinner, Argost!'' Doyle spoke with a mouthful of orange beef.  
''You are welcome, Mr. Blackwell. Please don't talk with your mouth full!'' the strange man smiled. His happy expression vanished when he noticed the Russian scowling at his egg roll. ''Is there something wrong with your dinner, Van Rook?'' he inquired.  
His golden eyes increased in size when Leonidas muttered something.

He frowned while staring at him from across the table. His voice happened to be a mere whisper. ''You can call me a chalk-faced freak and insult my three-piece suit, but never EVER use my full name!'' he hissed. The younger man looked very curious now.  
''What is your entire name, Argost?'' he wished to know. He winced when the strange villain scowled at him.

The Russian took a few more bites of his egg roll. He turned his head and gasped when he viewed the Saturday family sitting at a nearby table. He stood before approaching them.  
Doc was confused while Drew frowned. ''What is it, Van Rook?'' she muttered. Zak's jaw descended when he viewed the Russian without his mask.

''The chalk-faced freak is taking me to the opera after dinner and I really don't wish to go! You have to help me! I promise I won't flirt with you again, Drew!'' Van Rook spoke.  
The female Saturday's eyes increased in size. ''You must really hate the opera!'' she stated. ''You can also kill me if you want!'' he added.

Doc and Drew glanced at one another. ''The opera is a fate worse than death'  
Leonidas exclaimed. He looked over his shoulder and viewed Argost's scowl. He smiled and watched his angry expression become one of horror. He observed him shaking his head back and forth. Van Rook proceeded to whisper his true name to the Saturdays. Drew screamed while laughing and announcing Argost's secret to everyone within the restaurant. Zak imitated his mother and never saw Van Rook returning to the table.  
The Russian smiled while viewing Argost's distressed expression.  
*There is nothing in the world worse than V.V. Argost's three-piece suit and egg rolls*  
he thought while attending the opera later that night.

THE END 


End file.
